


Finché un arcobaleno non ci separi

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: L'Arc~en~Ciel
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[tetsuhai] Vent'anni dopo <i>Dune</i>, haido scopre che i colori di cui ha bisogno per vivere sono sempre rimasti al suo fianco.<br/>
(...) Disegna in aria gli ideogrammi che ama di più – che conosce meglio. <i>Niji</i>. Arcobaleno.<br/>
Dell’iride, tuttavia, che resta?<br/>
Tutte le sue canzoni urlano ora un’altra lingua; la matita gratta il foglio e vomita parole appuntite. Non c’è più posto per il pennello e il brillamento daltonico di un’emozione (...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finché un arcobaleno non ci separi

Fictional Dream © 2013 (08 settembre 2013)  
I L’Arc~en~ciel (nella prima formazione major, Tetsuya Ogawa, Ken Kitamura, Hideto Takarai e Yasunori Sakurazawa, poi Yukihiro Awaji in luogo di quest’ultimo) sono uno dei più celebri gruppi di musica rock-pop giapponese.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/491/finche-un-arcobaleno-non-ci-separi)).

*

_290 ricordi in parole per i 29 anni di Stefy,_  
 _amica portata dall’Arcobaleno._

A cambiare è stata la voglia, l’intensità con cui vivi i momenti insieme.  
All’inizio, ricorda haido, persino una veranda affacciata sull’inverno umidiccio di Osaka somigliava a una promessa. Di eternità, invece, ne hanno sfiorate tante, per stringere infine appena un alito di nostalgia.  
Un braccio lo protegge da un tramonto di smog e cirri mobili.  
Chissà se c’è un po’ di Fukushima dietro quel rosso lacca? Quel giallo troppo giallo, come il tuorlo stracotto di un uovo?  
Disegna in aria gli ideogrammi che ama di più – che conosce meglio. _Niji_. Arcobaleno.  
Dell’iride, tuttavia, che resta?  
Tutte le sue canzoni urlano ora un’altra lingua; la matita gratta il foglio e vomita parole appuntite. Non c’è più posto per il pennello e il brillamento daltonico di un’emozione.  
   
 _Quell’emozione._  
   
“A cosa pensi?”  
La voce di tetsu lo sorprende alle spalle. Il fumo della sigaretta lo scusa – forse. Almeno un po’.  
“Mio figlio ha quasi dieci anni.”  
tetsu siede al suo fianco. “Il mio ne ha già compiuti venti.”  
haido sorride. “Non vale. _Dune_ è anche figlio mio.”  
“Non ho detto il contrario.”  
“Com’eravamo, vent’anni fa? Non me lo ricordo più.”  
   
Un corvo equilibrista li fissa dallo stelo sottile di un’antenna. Gli mostra la lingua, poi il medio, ma è un uccellaccio metropolitano: non arruffa le penne per tanto poco.  
Non lo fa più nemmeno tetchan.  
   
“Non mi stupisce.” tetsu gli sfila dalle dita la Camel e la lancia nel vuoto. “Non volevi nemmeno arrivare a trent’anni.”  
“E avrei perso qualcosa?”  
   
 _Me, avanti, dillo_ , pensa. Tace.  
   
tetsu-duro-e-puro-come-l’-acciaio sospira, poi si puntella sul gomito e torna a guardarlo. “Te,” dice. “Mi avresti davvero privato del piacere di ucciderti?”  
“L’hai già fatto, mille vite fa.”  
Poi tetsu lo bacia.  
“Ma io sono un vampiro.”


End file.
